1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing reels.
2. Prior Art
A typical fishing reel includes a fishing line wound around a rotatable spool. A drag mechanism provides an adjustable drag on the reel for controlling the rotation of the reel and release of the line. Typically, the drag is provided by axially clamping the spool between a fixed washer on one side, and a dial adjustable washer on the other side. A variable pinching force is applied to the spool by the washers for adjusting the drag on the spool. Such a drag mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,690 to Hlava, and 4,778,123 to Yoshikawa.
Even when adjusted to the minimum drag position, the washers of prior art drag mechanisms remain in contact with the spool. A minimum drag is thus always applied, which limits the rotational freedom of the spool. The washers are typically much smaller in diameter than the spools. Heat builds up rapidly in the small washers, which reduces the efficiency of the drag mechanism. The drag is applied relatively close to the axis of the spool by the small washers, so that a very high compression force is required to provide a given level of drag. Such a high compression force is difficult for a user to apply. Even when adjusted for maximum drag, prior art drag mechanisms often cannot completely stop the reel from rotating when a heavy pull is applied to the fishing line.